


eat me alive

by defectivedeviant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, OOC?, Pacifist Ending, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Swearing, gavin is a sad asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defectivedeviant/pseuds/defectivedeviant
Summary: “Why’d she have to die?”“I don’t know,” Connor said. “I’m sorry.”





	eat me alive

### i: love is like time

  


**It had been approximately** 3 weeks and 4 days since he'd last seen Detective Reed, Connor realized.

He wasn't sure of the details, but he had overheard some officers at the DPD mention that he was on leave because of an accident on the family. It had piqued Connor's interest, and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened. Despite Gavin's apparent hatred towards androids, him specifically, Connor did not wish ill upon him, or his family.

He had asked Hank about it during their lunch break, and the older man chugged his coffee, (black, two sugars,) and scoffed.

"Don't worry yourself over that prick, Connor," he said sarcastically, "He'll be back in no time."

He frowned, unconvinced. "Whatever you say, Lieutenant."

But soon, it wasn't just Connor wondering about the loud-mouthed detective. Some of the other officers were concerned as well, but others praised the silence during their work hours, and even few had begun to realize they could belittle him while he was away. Whenever he heard someone mention Gavin, his chest would tighten. He had run many diagnostics, but he couldn't identify why the detective made him worry so much.

He supposed he had "a bad feeling."

It was only until the night before the detective had finally returned that Connor had learned about the accident.

It was a pitch black evening, and Hank had fallen asleep on the couch. Sumo was curled up at his owner's feet, and he perked up when he heard Connor unlock the front door. The dog bounded towards him, and Connor leaned to pet him on the head, saying hello. He glanced at the Lieutenant, smiling and shaking his head fondly. Carefully, he shed his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack.

Connor decided he would watch some television before he went into sleep mode. Using the voice command, the screen flickered on, and Channel 2 gave him his closure.

A rather grim news reporter appeared, but Connor could tell that the expression was not authentic. He began to speak, and Connor went still.

_At approximately 2:39 AM on January 17th, a young woman, Angela Edwards, pregnant with her twins, was attacked on her way home. She was only a few blocks away when a human male shot her three times consecutively, taking her purse and jewelry. Gavin Reed, a detective at the Detroit Police Department, and the victim's fiance is currently returning from his leave. According to the DPD, this case did not need further evidence and was declared as a regular homicide. The police have yet to find the killer but say they are working diligently to find the culprit. ___

____

Connor quickly turned off the television. He leaned back in his chair, slowly processing all of the information. He let out a heavy breath, running a hand through his hair. He glanced at Hank, who was still snoring peacefully. Connor closed his eyes and tried to enter his sleep mode, but his systems were buzzing so loud that the darkness never came.

  


* * *

  


The next day, the station was deathly silent. Officer's were tip-toeing around Reed, some afraid, other's full of pity, and Connor had yet to see him at all. He tried to shake the man from his head, but he was unsuccessful. At one point, he found himself glancing, trying to find him. Hank broke him out of his stupor, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Hey, you alive in there?"

Connor blinked, focusing on his partner. His brow furrowed as he nodded. "I'm alright. Wasn't Detective Reed supposed to be returning for work?"

Hank crossed his arms. "Yeah, no idea where that dipshit is."

Connor frowned. "Lieutenant, so you watch the news frequently?"

"No. All the Android drama is annoying as hell."

Then that was the case. "Oh. Maybe you should know about the recent events with the detective..."

Connor trailed off, his eyes shifting to behind him as said man entered the station. Immediately, he scanned him. Connor analyzed that he was nearing the recommended alcohol content, resting at 0.053%. It was straight Vodka, Stolichnaya brand, and from the bottle, he presumed. He also hadn't showered in three days or shaven in four. His blue eyes looked dull and bloodshot, unfocused as he made his way towards his desk.

Connor looked back at Hank, who had an eyebrow raised. "What's up with you? Why are acting so obsessed with Reed?"

"His fiance died," he said quietly, "along with us unborn children."

The gears seemed to turn in Hank's head, and his expression dropped. "Shit."

He nodded grimly in agreement. He gazed at the detective, his mouth set in a thin line. Connor thought for a moment before he turned and approached him. He stood silently with his hands at his side before he spoke.

"Detective Reed?"

The man shot up in surprise, locking his eyes with Connor's. His expression looked glossed over and fake like he was on the brink of breaking down. He pursed his lips and blinked lazily.

"What is it?" His voice was raspy and flat, void of any emotion.

"I'm extremely sorry for your loss." Connor saw the anger slowly build up in Gavin, but it was like he was on autopilot, and he opened his mouth to speak again. "I'm sure your fiance was a wonderful person."

_GAVIN: **V** TENSE_

He should've anticipated the punch before it happened. Connor felt the pressure of a fist, despite the lack of physical pain, and he flew back onto the floor. He landed palm first, holding himself up, as he brought his hand to his jaw, feeling the exposed metal. Hank rushed over to him and helped him to stand.

"What the hell would you know!?" Gavin shouted as a few officers ran over to hold him back. "Don't fucking talk about her, like you can even care, like you can even feel anything?!"

"Detective!" warned Fowler, who had jumped out of his office at the commotion.

"Get the hell off of me!" he shouted, shaking the officers grabbing his arms off aggressively. He fumed until he glanced at Connor's jaw. The anger seemed to dissipate out in seconds, and he clenched his teeth.

"Fuck this," he said, storming for the doors out of the station, as Fowler yelled his name.

The room was tense until Hank released the breath he was holding, grabbing Connor by the shoulder, tipping his chin up with one hand. "Jesus Christ. Are you okay, Connor?"

Despite the multiple system errors he was getting, Connor nodded slowly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing the Thirium dripping from his nose. "I'm fine."

Hank sighed in relief. He let go of Connor and rubbed his own face. "He's more destructive than usual."

Connor opened his mouth to speak, but he closed his mouth hesitantly. He wondered if Hank was this destructive when his son died.

"Let's just try to get back to work, yeah?"

"Right..." He nodded slowly, his gaze flickering over to Reed's desk. Hank sat at his own desk, turning on his terminal.

Connor couldn't rip his eyes away from the detective's desk. He looked around before carefully walking towards it, scanning the items littered across it. A picture frame was laying face down on the desk, so he gently reached and grabbed it.

_Angela Edwards, deceased, 2005-2039._

He placed it back. Connor also noticed an almost empty pack of cigarettes, magazines and a few case files, but that wasn't really of importance. Carefully, he laid his hand against the terminal as the skin peeled away. He flicked through the information until he found what he was searching for.

Gavin Reed purposed to Angela Edwards at Riverside Park.

Connor closed his eyes and ran the calculations.

_Probability of successful encounter: 98%_

"Connor, what the hell are you doing over there?"

He ripped his hand from the screen and faced Hank. "I have something to attend to."

"Now where are you going?" He groaned.

Connor saw no point in lying. "I'm going to confront Detective Reed."

Hank smeared a hand across his face and sighed. "Of course. You're stubborn as shit, you know that?"

He grinned. "Yes."

"Smart-ass," his partner mumbled, smiling back at him. "Whatever, do what you gotta do."

Connor nodded. He straightened his tie.

_NEW MISSION: FIND DETECTIVE REED._

  


* * *

  


When he arrived, it had started to rain. The snow had just begun to turn to slush; the sky somber and starless. To avoid damaging his systems, he turned off his cold receptor. He brought a hand up, glancing at the image that appeared in his palm. A picture of the detective and his soon to be wife. They were kissing on a swing set, in the children’s playground. Connor examined the smiling face of the man that antagonized him. He had never seen him smile in a non-condescending manner before. He looked happy.

He lowered his hand and let the image disappear, scanning the area around him. His systems brought up the destination, and it only took him a few steps until he saw the detective.

He was sitting on the swing with his head thrown back, chugging a bottle of vodka. When he finished it, he stood and threw it on the ground, the glass shattering. By now, it was pouring, and Gavin was completely soaked. Connor frowned and approached him, eyeing the detective cautiously until the other man finally noticed him. He let out a choked laugh at the sight of the Android.

"You really have a death wish, don't you?"

Connor decided not to answer him and scanned him instead. "Your body temperature is extremely low. You should get out of the rain before you get ill."

"Fuck off." He slurred.

Connor walked next to Gavin. "I'd like it if you came back to the station."

"You'd 'like'?" he seethed, "What a fucking joke.”

When he took a step forward, he lost his balance and stumbled. Connor quickly shot out and grabbed his arm to steady him. Gavin’s face collided with his shoulder, and he could feel his hot breath against his synthetic skin. Carefully, he pried the detective up, placing a gentle hand on his waist to keep him from falling. He balled his hands in Connor’s jacket and attempted to push him away, but the android didn’t even budge.

“You fucking asshole,” he breathed, his face falling. “Just leave me alone.”

Connor shook his head. “I can’t do that, Detective. My mission states-”

Gavin barked out a laugh, his eyes blank as he glared. “Of course, you and your fucking mission! And to think for a second I thought you fucking-” he choked.

“Detective, I can assure you that I-” he paused, “am concerned for your wellbeing.” The words came out slowly. Unsure. “That’s why I would like you to come back with me.”

_GAVIN: **Λ**_

Their bodies were dangerously close. Connor could lean forward and pull him closer, but he refrained. Instead, he gripped his forearm. “Please.”

He ignored him; glanced up. “Why’d she have to die?”

“I don’t know,” Connor said. “I’m sorry.”

Gavin clutched his jacket and pushed him back with as much force as he could manage. The android slipped and landed on the hard ground. He propped himself up with one hand, his palm scratched and blue. He watched as Gavin grabbed his shirt, falling to the ground with him. He climbed into his lap gracelessly, straddling his legs.

“Detective Reed?” Connor gazed up at him, the rain still dripping down his face. “I don’t think-”

“Shut up.” Gavin let go of his jacket, grabbing his hair and pulling him forward, crushing their lips together.

Connor’s eyes widened. His hand automatically flew to Gavin’s waist as his LED began to cycle from blue to yellow. The kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated, but he leaned into it nonetheless. The detective moaned fervently, coaxing his tongue into the android’s mouth. He tasted of cheap vodka and nicotine, and every sensation was new to Connor. His Thirium regulator was pumping sporadically, and warnings popped up behind his eyelids. He willed them away and reached a hand up to rest on Gavin’s jaw. He separated reluctantly, and Gavin’s breath was heavy against his lips. His eyes were lidded and his pupils were blown wide with arousal. But he was intoxicated, and he would soon come to regret anything that would happen next.

“Detective, you’re impaired. We should stop.”

“But you don’t _want_ to stop, do you?” he said coyly, craning his neck to bite at Connor’s throat.

He groaned, his body beginning to overheat, his LED bright red. “No,” he admitted, “but it’s not right. Also, we’re in a public place for children, and your body temperature is still below-” he felt a hard bite on his jugular, then a kiss. He gripped the back of the man’s neck and tugged.

“ _Gavin,_ ” Connor warned, his voice serious.

“You’re so hot when you’re angry,” he laughed breathily, grinding his hips down forcefully against Connor’s.

“Shit,” the android cursed, gripping Gavin’s hip rough enough to bruise. Suddenly, the man went lax and stilled. “Gavin?” Connor tensed, quickly scanning him.

_Cause of unconsciousness: High alcohol levels and elevated blood pressure._

He sighed in relief. His temperature was still extremely low, but it seemed it was nothing dangerous. Connor carefully pulled Gavin up by his arm, placing one hand on his back, the other under his legs, and heaving him upward. He pulled him close to his chest and got up off of his knees. Searching his memory for Hank’s number, he called it. It rang twice before his partner answered.

“You take care of Detective Dipshit?

Connor flushed. _That’s one way you could put it._ “I’m going to drive Detective Reed home. We were caught in the rain and he fainted from his alcohol intake.”

Hank sighed heavily on the other line. “Alright, I’ll see you at home.”

As soon as the call ended, Connor searched the DPD database for the Detective’s address. When he found it, he located Gavin’s vehicle and glanced down at his restless body. Like this, he was without his typical grimace, and his face was completely calm as he snored softly.

Connor frowned. It had stopped raining, but if he didn’t take Gavin home he would freeze to death.

_MISSION: FIND DETECTIVE REED: SUCCESSFUL._ __  
NEW MISSION: TAKE GAVIN HOME.  
↪ OPTIONAL: CARE FOR THE DETECTIVE.

  


* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> what's this? a story longer than one chapter?
> 
> inspired by the lovely [99MillionMiles. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/99MillionMiles) and [0Melting_Angels0!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Melting_Angels0) ♡
> 
> hope you enjoyed, more to come.
> 
> hit me up on [tumblr!](https://defectivedeviant.tumblr.com/)


End file.
